Observation
by Raphaella
Summary: Tifa watches Cid and Vincent one day in Seventh Heaven. Tifa's POV, focus on Cid and Vince.


**Observation**

**AN: I think this is half a year old, not particularly proud of it but I haven't binned it, so I must like something about it. It had been fun to write, anyhow.**

**/**

I like people-watching, as a barman (or, should I say, barwoman), it's my job to keep an eye on my customers, to remember faces and names, to detect trouble before it happens or to sense misery and despair. I can stop them before their impaired judgment fools them into stupidity. It happens.

People-watching is both a hobby and a job-description, so I don't feel as guilty as I should when I discreetly watch two of my very good friends and teammates as they sit at the counter of my bar, talking to themselves with a drink each, following their newly acquired routine.

Cid likes his beers, and although I've supplied Seventh Heaven with a selection of teas, he told me once that 'you don't drink tea at a bar, otherwise what's the point of a bar?' He does, however, have a tea every time we share a meal upstairs in the house.

Next to him, Vincent usually has his red wine, although Cid has coaxed him into a routinely beer of his favorite brand. I think Vincent is incapable of becoming intoxicated due to the experiments. Add that to the Planetary Weapon he's got sharing his body and I'd be surprised if I ever see a flush on his pale cheeks. I suppose that's a good thing; he can at least be Cid's sober chaperone when the pilot's drunk off his rocker. An occurrence which happens less and less.

I grab a glass and start cleaning it unnecessarily. It's already spotless, but I use it as a cover as I let my eyes follow my two friends, feeling a warmth in my chest as they talk to each other, laughing or smiling. I'd never seen Vincent smile before, not until he and Cid had become a couple (a fact Barret still can't believe, even though he witnesses it often enough).

They had both changed; I noticed it before, but only slightly. Since Cid temporarily moved to Edge for a few months due to work, he makes an effort to come and see me every other night, and with him comes Vincent. It is since then that I really noticed the changes in them both. It's small things, really, but on these two, they equate to big things. Vincent smiling was my biggest surprise. He was always handsome before, always strangely beautiful for a man, but his smile, even small as it is, lights him up, provides a life in his features that was never there when we were all together trying to stop Sephiroth. His red eyes gleam like magic when he turns them on Cid, a softness in them that he shows no one else. I've also seen him wear different clothing – Cid's persuasion, no doubt. It was a real treat to see.

I put the glass down as one of my regulars approaches the bar, and I pour out his second larger of the night. I take his gil and glance back at my friends, smiling softly as I watch Cid's hands straighten out a stray lock of hair over Vincent's face, and he shakes his head as though it's a bothersome chore. It's anything but. I notice that they restrain themselves when they're out, but the desire to touch each other is always evident. Vincent's eyes are almost constantly on Cid, protectively aware of the people around him while watching him with the attention I know many women would die to have. Cid's hands always seem to find their way on Vincent somehow, sometimes, I think, without him even knowing. They brush Vincent's arm tenderly, or clasp his shoulder when he's retelling a tale and laughing. Sometimes, when they've fallen into a soft or sappy mood, Cid's touches will become more intimate, and it's a testament to their familiarity with each other and their feelings that they don't care who sees it.

Someone else calls for my attention and I make my way to the other end of the bar. Tuss, an old friend of Cid's from Rocket Town, orders a sherry, and while I'm pouring out his drink, I try to remember the first time I became aware of Cid and Vincent's relationship. It was shortly after we defeated Sephiroth that I knew they were together, but it was during our mission when I noticed the subtle hints of attraction between the two. Cid had joined Avalanche as a loud, chain-smoking but loyal and kind-hearted grouch who seemed older than his years, but towards the end of our long journey he had calmed slightly, smoked less, and seemed to swear somewhat less randomly. It was when Vincent was present that he seemed to forget about his nicotine addiction. Vincent, who had displayed as much interest in the rest of us as he would the dust in the air, used to study the pilot like a puzzle, seemingly even more troubled in those last weeks than before. I suspect it was hard for him, his life has been a traumatized hell, and his prospects for a normal existence were incredibly dim. I bet he thought a relationship would be impossible for him – the idea that anyone could love a man with monsters inside him must have seemed highly implausible, and not only that, but he probably wouldn't want to put them at such risk. We've all seen Chaos, we all know how powerful it is. It's a burden he has to live with, but it is a burden that could threaten the entire Planet. It's difficult to say the least, living with that on your shoulders every day. I don't think he will ever understand the depth of admiration I have for him.

I deal with Tuss, who exchanges a few pleasantries while he sips his drink before returning to his table. The bar is crowded tonight, and I'm surprised Cid and Vincent haven't left. Vincent doesn't like crowds, and either Cid will be understanding and leave with him, or the ex-Turk will grin and bear it… figuratively speaking, of course. They don't often leave each other, unless Cid meets friends he can join with, and only then will Vincent leave.

Spotting a vacant table filled with empty glasses and bottles, I walk around the bar to collect them and wipe down the surface. When I take them back Cid calls my name. He asks if I'm free tomorrow night, and I tell him I am. I'm getting a friend, Mai, to cover the bar for me. Hey, I can't work seven nights in a row, gotta have a break some time.

He informs me he's taking us all out for a meal at a friend's restaurant, Cloud included. Barret will be there, but Yuffie and Nanaki aren't in Edge. He tells me we'll get to see Vincent in some smart-casuals. I smile widely when Vincent gives him a look for that announcement. Cid laughs and slaps him on the back.

I deposit the glasses in the sink behind the counter and wipe my hands on my cloth as I return to Cid and Vincent. The pilot talks animatedly about the new engine design he's working on here in Edge. I chance a glance at Vincent, feeling another warmth blossom inside at the sight of his tranquil demeanor. He enjoys listening to Cid's enthusiasm. He's proud of his partner, and who wouldn't be? Cid is a smart rocket scientist slash engineer. And I hear he's also a pretty good marksman, what with those automatic guns he has in his workshop. I bet Vincent likes that.

I saw them kiss for the first time the other day. It was so completely different to what I'd imagined. But it spoke volumes of their feelings. They are two completely different people, yet they fit together unbelievably well. Cid is good for Vincent, that man needs something positive in his life, and Cid's love for the skies and his work have evidently seeped into the gunman's very being. I think Vincent's contribution is his fierce loyalty and the trust he's so obviously given to Cid – something by usual rights is no big deal, but for Vincent it is a huge step forward, and we all know it. Cid can be impulsive, too, and I think Vincent keeps an eye on him. Bar fights with trouble-making strangers was Cid idea of a good time, but they haven't occurred in a while now, and I bet Vincent deters his violence before it can raise its proverbial head.

Cid motions to me for another two beers, which I uncap and pass them over. I think the most I've seen them both polish off is around six bottles each, but they rarely drink more than three lately. Cid doesn't seem to pursue the buzz of a good stupor as much, probably because he's got something much better to enjoy at night. He has a reason to remember.

I have nothing else to do for the minute, so I lean against my side of the bar and ask Vincent what he's been doing with himself lately. He tells me he's been monster hunting for a few gil, and I know he only does it for the entertainment because we all know Cid's loaded. I have no idea what he does with his money, because he doesn't flash it about like most rich guys. Maybe he's forgotten he even has a bank account. It wouldn't surprise me. I wonder if he even knows the value of money in the current economic climate. He probably thinks he has enough to live on and that's that, and of course Vincent probably doesn't know either, hahah. Cid's incredibly knowledgeable in some things, and doesn't give a shit about others. Oh, I'm starting to monologue like him…

I ask how Shera is doing, as I do every time I see him. The poor woman takes about as much time off as Cid does, which isn't often. I mention that; tell him he needs to take a vacation to a quiet resort, just him and Vincent. He opens his mouth to admonish me in some way, as though the thought was taboo, but stops himself. His lip quirks in a rather handsome smile as he contemplates the idea, then murmurs a name of a private hotel that I know is lavish and expensive. Huh, maybe he does know he has money, after all.

Vincent wouldn't know of the Prime Sands Hotel, it was constructed only seven years ago. I find it strangely satisfying to watch his vaguely confused face as Cid and I share a grin. Prime Sands caters specifically to couples, and has some wondrous features to enjoy. _Specific_ entertainments just for couples…

I encourage the decision, and Cid finally gives, telling me he'll make arrangements. It won't be hard for him to make a booking, in fact the hotel will probably welcome the name of Highwind with open arms. His eyes are quite vibrant tonight, a deep blue that always reminds me of the ocean's horizon on a brilliant day.

Vincent is looking at him questioningly, but Cid smirks at him, refusing to tell him where they'll be going until they get there. The gunman's expression makes me smile, too. He looks so typically suspicious, yet curious and amused at the same time. He's used to Cid's quirky behavior, and I can't help feeling happy for them both. They've adapted to each other so well.

Having been laughing at his partner's disgruntled expression, Cid placates Vincent with a sultry smirk and reassures him he's in for a nice surprise. Then comes the statement that in ordinary life is too easily tossed about, but with these two carries its true, deep implication._ Trust me._

Vincent's suspicion falters and his flawless complexion softens, and the little pervert in me can't help but find warmth in the way Cid presses his lips to Vincent's to seal their undisputed conviction. I watch brazenly, admittedly proud of their relationship, as they steal a succession of kisses from each other before parting. I think the room increased in temperature right then, and I smile to myself and turn away, providing them with the private space they no doubt want.

I think back to the day, about four years ago, when we all first found Vincent in that coffin, and when we sought out Cid to borrow his aircraft. It seemed so much longer than just four years, yet the memories are still clear. The discovery of Vincent locked away in that basement will be a bitter memory that won't ever be forgotten, but I don't think I'd want to repress it anyway, simply because it was, in a way, the rebirth of a new Vincent. His old self died long ago in Hojo's clutches, and who he is now came from that coffin, that memory, of when we woke him from his prison and freed him. In a way, we were responsible for his new life, though I would never verbally say it like that. If not for Avalanche, would Vincent still be there, sleeping his life away, oblivious to the cruel passing of time? I shudder to think of it. It makes me feel sad.

Cid had been sinking into his own depression before he joined Avalanche, although he'd never admit that. His dream of space was dying with each day that passed, and I think the very sight of the rocket tormented him every time he looked at it. Rufus had taken the _Highwind_ from him, his baby, as he put it, and I think that cut deeper than any one of us could ever truly realize. I remember how cool and dismissive he was to us all at the start – not that he wasn't friendly or completely cold like Vincent was, but the warmth and the connection he has now with us all took a slow and steady pace to grow.

Cid and Vincent rise from their stools and catch my attention. I move back over to them, and Cid tells me they're turning in for the night. There's a color in his cheeks from the alcohol, but his focus is bright and his words clear. I lean over the counter and peck him on the cheek, wishing them a good night as my lips brush Vincent's cheek also. Cid salutes off in that mock-army dismissal, and they turn and leave the bar. I still have a smile on my face.

Our familiarity with each other fills me with that warmth – I feel it a lot nowadays. Times are good, war is rare, and I think the general wave of peace and tranquility on the Planet has contributed to the population's overall ease of life. Cid and Vincent, among other members of our group, reflect the changes in the contentment floating about, and I can definitely say their changes influence me, too. I think of how distant we started out, to how close we all are presently. Now, I like to call us a family. We've grown close to each other during the years, close enough to warrant a title to our odd bunch of characters. I like the title 'family', and I use it often.

I never hear any objections.


End file.
